Conventional thermometers typically have a single temperature sensor and a temperature readout portion. For example, a conventional food thermometer typically comprises an elongated metal shaft that can be inserted into food with a single temperature sensor at one end and a display at the other end, such as a dial or a digital readout. While a unit of food is heating, the coolest part is typically near its center. A user will therefore often attempt to position the sensor end of a thermometer at an estimated center of the food, which may not be very accurate or repeatable. To find the coolest part of the food, the user can repeatedly insert a thermometer at different locations in the food and read the display, which can be time consuming and can damage the food. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can more effectively measure food temperature during a heating or cooling process.